


Surprise for Santa's Helper

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath





	Surprise for Santa's Helper

"Sora?" The brunette startled at the sound of the old jolly man's voice and smiled to himself adjusting his hat. "Santa?" He moved towards the older man and arched a brow. "Something I can help with?" Sora had come to visit and ended up helping out like a good little elf. He didn't mind.

It beat fighting all the time and it was so cheerful here and the snow! He loved the snow. He hadn't seem any on any other worlds and seeing as it was Christmas in a few hours? He wanted to be in the right place. That place was here, amid all the decorations of holly and tinsel; striped candy canes and wrapped boxes with big bows.

Santa was going over his list and frowning. "There's a name on this list but I don't know where it goes to. I don't think it's any of the places I normally go." He turned the list so that Sora would see the name of the place.

The brunette frowned and narrowed his eyes at the list. "That's The World That Never Was but there's no one there. All the Nobodies are dead. There was no one left there alive." He wasn't too happy about this fact either but he didn't let it show. He reached for the list to get a look at the name that was there and he jerked away as if he'd been punched.

He recoiled and blinked then glanced at the list again. "No. That's not funny! I saw… I saw- He died!." He'd seen it with his own eyes and he'd watched. He'd watched him fade into those little black wispy things. His throat worked and he fought down the urge to call the list a fake, a lie, a cruel joke. "I assure you. It's a very real list, though this is the first time he's ever gotten on the nice list."

The big man stood and rested a hand on Sora's head, giving him a moment or two. His gloved hand came to press against his face and he hid, hunched over for a moment; his frame trembling. Why would that name be on the list unless- he -He's alive! He had to be. Sora lowered his hand and stood up straight holding gloved hands out. "I'll go deliver it." Santa smiled and moved picking up a box. He placed it carefully in Sora's hands.

Clutching the box tightly, Sora would make his way for the gummiship and set the coordinates for that world. Settling back he glanced at the present in the chair next to him. The ribbon was red, bright and distracting; like his hair. The wrapping paper was a bright green almost the color of the eyes he remembered. There were even little flecks of black amid the vastness of the green that looked oddly like the marks under said eyes. Sora made a sound and slid his hand over his face, fear and unease settling low in his belly as the ship landed and he could look out and see that strange heart-shaped moon.

He climbed out of the gummiship and huddled in his coat holding the package. "This is crazy." He stepped out onto the walkway that lead into the castle. He was walking back into this place chasing after a ghost to give it a Christmas present? He had to be crazy! He made his way through the halls slowly glancing about here and there looking for the redhead or a flicker of black. He found nothing, at least until he reached the proof of existence room.

The gates were all gone, all but two of them. The thirteenth was solid but it was still there, still standing. Sora smiled at that glad to know his other was somehow still alive inside of him someplace. But the one that drew his focus was the eighth. It was there and glowing, pulsing like heartbeat. An open gateway to Axel. Axel had to be alive then.

Without a thought Sora ran through that gate, least he lose the courage he still had. Cradling the box he came out on the other side, into a rather spacious room. A bedroom. Sora twitched slightly and moved to the bed with the box quietly. He placed it on the dark covers and moved to back away only to go still as he came up against something solid and impossibly warm.

Arms slipped easily around the smaller brunette and he was brought against the taller male's chest a little closer even as Axel leaned down his lips against Sora's neck as he breathed the boy's name. His breath a heat that sent chills down Sora's spine, his arms a comfort some part of Sora missed. Sora just went still and melted into him a little. "Axel."

He whispered the other's name as his throat closed up and his frame took to trembling, shaking. He gave a little hiccuping sob before he gripped at the fire master's arms. He closed his eyes. "A-Axel, you- you're alive!"

Axel nodded and turned the boy to him scooping him up with care. He didn't say a word for a long moment as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed with him. His arms settled about the boy, holding him to his chest letting him get good and comfortable. He really didn't know what to tell the kid.

Sora snuggled against his chest fingers fisting in leather and hair. His face was turned and hidden against the other's neck. "You shouldn't have left me like that. We missed you." We being the collective for Sora and Roxas. The both missed him. Sora and Roxas shared the ache and the pain. It was the same for both of them.

Axel smiled slightly his face hidden against Sora's spikes. He closed his eyes tightly. "I miss you too. Both of you. " He drew back and shifted Sora on his lap a little and reached for the box. "What'd ya bring me?" He asked seeking to slip away from that more painful subject and make the boy smile. He liked to see Sora happy. The smile had been on his mind a lot.

Sora shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. Santa sent it. Open it and find out?" He peered up at Axel and settled, remaining on his lap. He glanced at the box Axel placed on his thighs. He reached and took hold of it so Axel could get it open without it slipping away.

The redhead arched a brow at this Santa talk but he said nothing. He opened the box tugging at the ribbon. He pulled the top off and reached inside finding a scarf, mittens and a card. He laughed softly and eyed the card, a smirk coming to his lips before he handed the card to Sora. "Read it."

Sora watched him and tilted his head. Axel seemed far more interested in the card than then winter things. As the card was given to him and Axel told him to read it Sora's cheeks flushed but he took the card with a firm nod and started to read it before tossing it and the box to the floor leaning up to kiss Axel softly.

Axel caught the boy and kissed him back. His warm fingers, free of their gloves, slid over the boy's face. "Does this mean I get what I really wanted for Christmas?" He asked in a playful tone squeezing the blushing boy gently.

"This Christmas and every Christmas after!" The boy purred as he pressed close to Axel soaking in some of that warmth and holding him tight. "So long as you never leave again." He glanced to the card on the floor. "I didn't know you wanted that for Christmas."

Axel snorted softly. "That's all anyone really wants for Christmas. It's the one and only gift that matters. But he's right you know, you can't box it and you can't buy it. It had to be given freely." He smiled and nipped at Sora tugging playfully at his ear with his teeth. "Thank you for the best present ever."


End file.
